I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for cleaning or purifying liquids and more particularly to fuel purification devices for engines or motor vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fuel filtering devices used to purify liquid fuel used in engines have a number of drawbacks, particularly when used in military vehicles, in off-road vehicles such as are used in the construction industry, and in all-terrain recreational vehicles. Vehicles of these types operate in extremely hostile environments resulting in short service life of the usual fuel filtering devices. The fuel filtering devices must therefore be changed at frequent intervals resulting in extensive vehicle down time. Furthermore, in order to make such that the fuel filter devices are properly operating a maintenance schedule must be rigorously followed. From a practical standpoint, this becomes impossible, particularly with military vehicles used in a war zone, because they cannot be routinely serviced at planned or scheduled short intervals. Therefore, in the interest of expediency, the clogged or inoperative fuel filter is removed from the fuel system allowing contaminated fuel to reach the engine with the resulting damage to vital engine parts.
An additional problem associated with the known fuel filtering devices, again particularly with military vehicles, is that, because they must be regularly changed, a large stock pile of replacement fuel filters is required. This further complicates an already difficult logistics problem.
There is, therefore, a need for a fuel purification system which is relatively inexpensive, easy to maintain and has an extended service life.